The present invention relates to a capsule-weighing device, and to a capsule-filling machine comprising the capsule-weighing device. A method for weighing a capsule is also disclosed. The capsule is filled in particular with medical preparations.
When filling capsules, in particular with medical preparations, there are many situations in which the empty capsule, the partially filled capsule or the completely filled capsule has to be weighed. Several of the capsules, or of the capsule lower parts, are usually inserted into a capsule holder. The capsule holder transports the capsule lower parts to the individual stations for filling and closing the capsules. DE 11 2005 002 354 T5 discloses a sensor system for weighing purposes, which sensor system is completely integrated in the capsule holder. The capsule holder in this case is not stationary at one place but instead moves through the entire filling machine. This previously known system is very complex, since additional measures are needed for supplying power and transmitting data to the capsule holder. In EP 1 982 686, the capsule lower parts are weighed inside the capsule holder. In this case, however, the capsule lower parts are pushed upward by means of a ram. This leads to not inconsiderable measuring inaccuracies. Furthermore, handling of the capsule is critical, since it must be assumed that capsules that are not round or that are sticky will not automatically slide back into the capsule receiver.